Nader
Merc Overview Has a grenade launcher and the ability drop a grenade after death, exploding all her ammo. Profile When Nader left the army, she thought she’d never fire a weapon again. She studied business law. Graduated with honors. Moved to London with her husband to set up a business arbitration and mediation consultancy . Then came the Dirty Bomb incident, the evacuation, and an invasion of PMC contractors vying for government contracts. Right woman, right job, right place, right time, right? So it came as a shock to all concerned when she went back to field work. Why? She can’t completely explain it. It’s not the money (magnificent). It’s not the risk (considerable). It’s about being all you can be, not settling for a safe alternative, even if the riskier alternative can be, well, lethal. And you thought YOU had a hard time explaining your decisions to your significant other. Nader specializes in close quarters area denial, locking down choke-points with her grenade launcher. It takes a while for the ability to recharge, so she should always be near a reliable piece of cover. Equally useful for breaking up attacks or groups of defenders, she’s a shock trooper best used in the thick of the action. Abilities Grenade launcher Maximum amount of grenades carried at all times is 5. Cooldown time per grenade is 7 seconds. Once fired, the fuse time of a grenade is 1.7s. Martyrdom Can only be used when killed, but not finished. As of Fletcher update, the grenade detonation will not be canceled if Nader is finished after the grenade was armed. Martyrdom has a 0.25s arming time, preventing Nader from instantly arming it after being killed. Detonation time of the grenade is 0.9s. Kills achieved through the Martyrdom ability count as melee kills. Although the merc's description states that you explode her remaining ammo when activating Martyrdom, whether you have ammo left or not, the explosion will occur. The ammo left before detonation does not affect it in any way. Weapons Primaries * Crotzni * Hochfir SMG * SMG-9 Secondaries * Caulden Pistol * M9 Pistol * Selbstadt .40 Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife * Cricket Bat * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts N/A Quotes Upon killing a player with a melee weapon: * I don't even need grenades for this. Upon selection in full profile: * I'm Nader, I fire grenades, hence the name. Upon starting a match: * Jawohl ~ /yavol/ (German for Affirmative) Upon firing a grenade: * Grenades! * Like little eggs of death! * Grenades for everyone! * Catch 'em all! (possibly a reference to Pokemon) Trivia * Nader is of Germanic origins. * Nader's previous Job was a Lawyer before becoming a Mercenary. * According to her profile on the Dirty Bomb webpage, before the Dirty Bombings she lived with her wife. This means she has to be homosexual or bisexual * Nader's original concept art shows a tattoo on her left arm that says "Rad Soldier 4 Life". This is a little nod to another game made by Splash Damage "Rad Soldier". Beta Info N/A References Category:Assault